Smoke
by Nyphera
Summary: La eterna sonrisa de Jinx comienza a apagarse. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer -** No sé si esto es necesario, pero lo pondré de igual forma. League of Legends no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, pero ojalá fuera así xD.

 **Nota del autor -** ¡Buenas! Primer fanfic que estoy subiendo a internet, y la verdad es que ando un poco nerviosa jajaja. La idea de Smoke llevaba meses en mi cabeza antes de que terminase escribiéndola, siempre había tenido muchas ganas de escribir un oneshot de League of Legends y en esta ocasión es sobre Jinx, que es un personaje que se me hace realmente interesante ^^ . Leí el lore hace algún tiempo y lo escribí en consecuencia, siento si hay alguna incongruencia porque el lore haya cambiado ya que la historia tiene un año, pero hasta ahora no se me había ocurrido publicarla. Lamento si se me ha pasado alguna falta de ortografía ninja, me voy disculpando de antemano.

* * *

Smoke

El centelleo que pintaba el gris cielo de vivos colores se veía reflejado en el primer charco que pisó la chica. Ella sonrió y empezó a moverse al ritmo de una melodía creada a base de estallidos y gritos que inundaban las calles de Piltover. Dio un pequeño giro, luego otro y acabó con uno más, haciendo que sus pies terminaran en una pequeña charca que antes mostraba las llamas del edificio que había justo encima de ella.

Y a pesar de sus empapadas botas, de la destrucción que la rodeaba, de las ascuas que caían como la lluvia... la chica comenzó a reírse. Un sonido de pura felicidad.

El desastre continuó mientras ella alzaba las armas y comenzaba a disparar a las nubes, orquestando esa gran sinfonía sin persona que la viese, sin alma que la llorase. La aniquilación brilló en sus ojos, dándoles un aspecto diferente y especial. Unos orbes que resplandecían enamorados de la luz, de la diversión que mostraba aquel panorama desolador: las paredes que aún se conservaban en pie estaban decoradas con burlas y las que no resistieron las explosiones dejaron sus restos en el suelo. El centro de la ciudad que antes se erguía orgulloso, se había transformado en una ruina teñida de rojo. Era el clímax. El mayor goce que jamás podría lograr.

Estaba impaciente por que llegaran. Quería que las sirenas coronasen un atardecer perfecto, que formasen parte de ese concierto tan secreto que sólo la joven podía entender.

—Jinx.

Las balas cesaron a la vez que ella parpadeaba, sorprendida. No se trataba de Caitlyn, ni de Vi, no era nadie de su nueva existencia. Una voz antigua, escondida en los huecos de su mente, la estaba llamando para sacarla de su realidad.

Cuando se giró se encontró con la oscuridad y, sin embargo, su ánimo no podía morir frente algo tan insignificante.

—¡Ekko, tú de nuevo! —a pesar de que él no reaccionó, ella ondeó la mano en la que tenía a Zappers como señal de saludo— ¡Qué de tiempo! ¿A qué se debe esta visita? ¿Te has tomado unas vacaciones?

Había sido el niño más bajito de todos los huérfanos que se escondían en las callejuelas de Zaun, también era el de la mirada más penetrante. Creció hasta ser un líder para los pequeños, un amigo para ella. Y ahora era un simple inconveniente.

—Quiero hablar contigo —le contestó con voz sosegada.

—¡Oh, menudo honor! Pero creo que voy a pasar, me van las cosas más entretenidas ¿Y tú? ¿No tendrías que estar cuidando niños o las típicas cosas que sueles hacer? —todo su comentario estaba bañado en sorna.

A pesar de la broma y de la carcajada, el chico se mantuvo de brazos cruzados frente a ella, con una mirada de desaprobación en su rostro. El ceño fruncido y sus ojeras hacían que aparentase una edad mucho mayor de la que tenía.

—¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Quita esa cara y sonríe un poco! —señaló a su alrededor mientras daba vueltas sobre sí misma ante Ekko— ¡Mira toda esta maravilla! Es una pasada como todo brilla sin parar. Dime que no es precioso.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Jinx? —las palabras retumbaron en sus oídos y ella respondió inclinando la cabeza dudosa.

—¿Te refieres a por qué hago cosas malas? —se le escapó una risa— ¡Qué ciego estás! ¿No ves que es algo bueno? Observa el gris cielo, ¿no piensas que alguien tendría que animarlo y hacer que sonría? ¡He sido yo la que lo ha conseguido!

—¿Es esa toda la verdad? ¿Destruyes cosas para alegrar al cielo? Es una locura.

—¡Locura! Esa es la palabra. Es lo más _divertido_ que hay en la Tierra —se pasó la lengua por los labios como si disfrutase de su mera mención. Ekko la observó en silencio mientras el viento movía las trenzas de la chica con levedad— ¿Preocupado por mí? ¡Soy la persona más feliz del mundo entero! Todo titila y todo vive.

—Tú no eres así, Jinx.

—¡Claro que soy así! Lo que no soy es una persona seria y amargada como tú. El bien, proteger a los demás, preocuparse… es aburrido.

Él negó con la cabeza como si no se pudiera creer lo que tenía delante suya. De la chica dulce y sensible sólo quedaba un espectro de incansable sonrisa rodeado de fuego. Un ser alimentado de la más absoluta desesperación.

—No puedes haberte esfumado por completo. Tiene que quedar algo de…

Una pizca de cariño se coló en sus palabras durante apenas un segundo, precisamente por eso, Jinx le apuntó con su arma sin pensar haciendo que Ekko cortase la frase en el acto.

—¿Oyes eso, Pow-Pow? —preguntó con tono juguetón— Es el sonido de alguien que no puede aceptar la realidad. ¿Qué tendríamos que hacer con él? —puso el cañón de la ametralladora en su oído y asintió— _Bang Bang._

Para Jinx la mera situación era hilarante, venir desarmado para intentar convencerla de ser una persona normal como antes, absurdamente gracioso. Volvió a dirigir el arma al chico y esperó. Parecía sopesar qué hacer con él: el control de la vida y muerte sólo en sus manos.

Ese control desapareció en cuanto Ekko dio un paso hacia la dirección donde se encontraba ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó sin parar de apuntarle. Otro paso fue su respuesta.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a detenerse, una risa ansiosa volvió a sus mordidos labios. Su modo de defensa.

—¿Quieres desaparecer o qué? —dijo intentando coger aire entre cada una de las carcajadas. Y a pesar de que el chico no caminase especialmente lento, para Jinx cada pisada era lo más cercano a una eternidad. Con cada una la distancia que los separaba iba menguando haciendo que fuera más fácil darse cuenta de los cambios que había experimentado su antiguo amigo: los rasgos faciales se habían vuelto mucho más marcados dándole un aspecto maduro a pesar de su juventud. También los curtidos brazos y las cicatrices recorriéndolos ocasionados por las incontables peleas que había vivido. Las injusticias que ella misma padeció a su lado.

Pero, como siempre, lo que la desbarató fue su expresión. No la miraba con enfado, sólo con dolor. Ese sufrimiento que únicamente se siente cuando ya no se puede más y el límite por el que se camina se empieza a hacer tan pequeño que lo que queda es caer al abismo. Al fin y al cabo, ella ya no sabía quién de los dos estaba desmoronándose.

—¿También te gusta la adrenalina como a mí? —sujetó el arma con más fuerza— ¿O es que crees que no voy a apretar el gatillo? ¡Es la mejor parte! ¡La guinda del pas…!

—Ayúdame —suplicó él. O fue ella. Quizá fueran ambos.

Dio un último paso y se situó justo delante de la chica. Los ojos verdes de él chocaron con los desolados violetas de ella. Dos personalidades totalmente opuestas juntas de nuevo, no era la primera vez y Jinx sabía que no sería la última.

—Acompáñame o acaba conmigo de una vez —la ametralladora se clavaba en el pecho del chico—. Pero haz algo, porque no puedo continuar así. Ni tú tampoco.

Ekko posó la frente sobre la suya y suspiró mientras el cabello azul de Jinx le acariciaba las mejillas con delicadeza. El joven permitió que sus párpados cayeran, dejando escapar el aire que contenían sus pulmones. Parecía un niño que pudiera caer dormido en cualquier momento.

Ella que hasta ese entonces se había mantenido estática no pudo evitar tensarse en cuanto los dedos de él rozaron la piel de sus brazos, casi como si fuera una ligera caricia. El suave tacto siguió hasta llegar a la espalda de la chica y allí es donde dejó reposar sus palmas, creando un tímido pero firme abrazo. El momento de paz de él y el de conflicto de ella.

 _Dispárale._

 _Dispárale._

 _Dispárale._

Su mente no callaba, una vez tras otra los gritos en su cabeza le exigían lo mismo: derramar la sangre de la única voz de la razón que quedaba en su universo. Pero su cuerpo no era capaz de responder ante eso. No podía responder ante nada, a pesar de que el arma pesaba cada vez más en sus manos y que las ganas de dispararle aumentaban. ¿Corresponderlo o asesinarlo? Todo se resumía a eso. Y a que Jinx estaba irremediablemente rota, esa era la razón por la que su vía de escape seguiría siendo de forma perpetua la misma.

—¡Esto me empieza a aburrir ya! —dejó escapar con frustración la chica— ¡Tengo edificios que explotar y cosas que destruir! No puedo perder el tiempo con tonterías sensibleras y _bla bla._ ¡Menudo rollo!

Los ojos de él se abrieron y lo que ella vio fue una devastación igual de grande que la que existía en el terreno que se encontraban. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de la chica perduraba, sin descansar. Nunca sería como Ekko.

Él se apartó con delicadeza de ella, dejando que el viento pasase entre ellos. En el instante en el que vio al chico echándose a un lado y dando un paso hacia delante para alejarse, Jinx pudo respirar. La calma antes de la tormenta.

Sin previo aviso Ekko se detuvo y acercó los labios a su oído:

—¿Estás triste, verdad? —un simple susurro causó que el gesto alegre de ella temblase y sus ojos púrpuras quedasen petrificados mirando los restos de su destrucción.

Ambas armas cayeron al suelo con un estruendo que desentonaba con la quietud que reinaba allí. No entendía esas preguntas, no entendía qué quería de ella. Jinx era una persona satisfecha y completa en su vida, el problema llegaba con su existencia. De ningún modo la dejaría ser libre, eterna perseguida de la cordura.

Cuando se giró para contestarle, él ya no estaba. Pisadas mudas se lo habían llevado lejos. Volvía a estar encerrado en el lugar donde su voz no podía ser escuchada.

Se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de dispararle. De callarle para siempre.

Fue lo mismo que se cuestionó la última vez, y la anterior. Lo que se seguiría cuestionando en el futuro.

Esa era ella.

Jinx se agachó para recoger su armamento. Estaba mejor tras haber sentido el metal bajo sus dedos, le daba seguridad. Levantó las armas, pero antes de que ella se marchase algo en el suelo la detuvo. El charco le mostraba una chica de sonrisa torcida, cuyos labios poco a poco iban transformándose en una fina línea.

Examinó confusa el reflejo y acercó su mano lentamente al charco, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo la imagen se difuminó.

Cuando la joven miró al cielo se dio cuenta de las incontables gotas de agua que caían en la inmensidad de su desgracia. Una tras otra, iban limpiando las llamas que daban color a Piltover, apagando toda luz y enfriando la calidez que Jinx había creado.

Abajo quedaban las cenizas, mientras que ahora, con la cara empapada y las trenzas ya despeinadas, ella sólo podía observar el humo que contribuía a que el gris cubriera íntegramente el firmamento que lloraba sin cesar.

A pesar de la alegría que enseñaba cada día, el dolor oculto en lo más hondo de su corazón aún perduraba y los sentimientos de los que huía, más de una vez la encontraban.

Y se dio cuenta.

Jamás sería capaz de animar al cielo.

* * *

 **Nota final -** Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado :D.


End file.
